Las cartas sobre la mesa
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: La historia de dos extraños que pretendieron "jugar al amor" Descubriendo de la peor forma que con el amor no se juega... ¡Regalo de Cumpleaños Para Made!
1. Chapter 1

**"Las cartas sobre la mesa"**

**Me puso las cartas sobre la mesa  
Desde que la conocí  
Me dijo: No creo en amores eternos  
No debes confiar en mí  
Mi orgullo cobarde se puso valiente  
Y quiso entrarle así  
Y al verme de lado tan enamorado  
Mejor decidió partir ...**

No sé si ésta sea una Historia digna de contar ya que no contiene un final feliz como con los que nos gusta soñar a todos de vez en cuando; Pero considero que es algo que necesito plasmar, sacar de mi para convencerme que aquello vivido no fue un sueño ni un producto de mi imaginación.

Todo comenzó hace seis meses. Yo me mudé a París por trabajo. Había sido despedido de una firma de abogados en Londres y mi mejor amigo Darien Spencer me invitó a trabajar con él como socio en una nueva firma que acababa de montar en París. Ambos somos Ingleses pero él se había mudado a la Ciudad Luz a hacer un posgrado en Derecho penal y terminó por quedarse, dicen que París es la ciudad del amor.

Yo soy un cínico y Darien lo era también hasta que conoció a Rei Hino el motivo por el cual decidió instalarse en París. Esa Jovencita cambió su vida completamente, el que fuera un Casanova empedernido era ahora un dulce corderito a merced de aquella chica japonesa, qué ironía el cazador terminó siendo cazado.

Debo aceptar que si no fuera por esa chica de carácter fuerte no tendría a donde llegar ya que me consiguió un departamento en renta no muy lejos de las oficinas donde mi amigo tiene su bufete y claro está también muy cerca del departamento que compartían ella y mi apreciado amigo. Supe por boca de mi mismo amigo que el motivo por el cual vivían en unión libre y no en matrimonio como se estilaba en su conservadora familia era justamente que ella que se negaba a formalizar la relación que ya tenían buen rato siendo un "Pseudomatrimonio", que ironía el hombre que alguna vez juró jamás enamorarse y pregonar que él no estaba hecho para formar una familia ahora suplicaba a una chica por ello.

Yo por mi parte he decidido que jamás volveré a enamorarme. Justo otro motivo por el que decidí aceptar la oferta de mi mejor amigo de mudarme a París fue ese, El alejarme de todo. Creí haber conocido el amor, Me equivoqué.

Amé desesperadamente a una chica que conocí desde la universidad, Reika Nishimura. Debo de decir que era hermosa, alta de largo cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes, me perdí en su mirada y no supe más de mí. Estuvimos juntos toda la carrera desde que llegó de intercambio desde Japón. La amaba tanto, íbamos a casarnos. Ella se fue un par de meses a África, a su regreso nada fue igual. Se mantenía distante, no sé diferente. Pensé que era algo normal, debí suspender que las cosas no iban bien cuando me propuso aplazar la boda; Fui un verdadero tonto al pensar que no era así. Desgraciadamente vine a enterarme de la peor manera que yo no era el hombre de su vida.

Un día decidí que quería sorprenderla. Utilicé mi llave extra para entrar a su departamento y arreglar todo para una cena romántica. Compré Langosta y algo de Champagne para nuestra cena. Tenía todo listo para cuando ella llegara de su trabajo en el museo de Antropología y sorprenderla.

El sorprendido terminé siendo yo ya que lo primero que vi al abrirse la puerta fue a Reika besándose con un tipo de tez morena y rasgos Africanos. Al parecer planeaban tener una velada romántica y yo estaba de más. Encendí la luz al ver a mi actual ex prometida semidesnuda en la sala, ella se sorprendió al verme.

- Andrew.-murmuró Reika Sorprendida mientras se cubría con la blusa que había lanzado al suelo.

- Por mi no se detengan.-Comenté yo aun anonadado ante lo que mis ojos veían.

- Andrew…No es lo que tú piensas. Puedo explicarlo-Me dijo apenada la mujer ante mí.

- Creo que más que obvio lo que es ¿no?-Comento yo con ironía mientras tomo mi chaqueta.

- Déjame explicarte…Por favor- Suplicó la mujer ante mí a la cual no reconocía más.

- No hay nada que explicar, Reika. Eres libre de hacer lo que tú quieras. Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver…

- ¡Andrew. No puedes terminar así como así con lo nuestro!- Gritó desesperada ella.

- Yo no lo terminé Reika…Tu lo hiciste….-Expreso con total desilusión no le daría el gusto de verme derrotado- Por cierto hay Langosta en la cocina , El champagne me lo llevo.

- Andrew. No te vayas

- Adiós Reika.

Salí del departamento de mi ex prometida con la cabeza en alto. Aunque al saberme solo no pude evitar llorar de Rabia. ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta? Eso es algo que aun no termino de perdonarme. Fui un verdadero imbécil al no ver las señales.

Después de eso Reika me buscó infinidad de veces, jamás le tomé la llamada, jamás respondí uno solo de sus correos. Estaba de más, ya no había nada por hacer ni nada por decir.

Para mi mala o buena suerte me despidieron de la firma de abogados donde trabajé por tres años. Recorte de personal dijeron. No me pareció así, ¿pero qué más daba? Creo que mi suerte no era la mejor en aquel entonces hasta que mi compañero de juergas me invitó a unirme con él en el bufete que acababa de abrir. Aun necesitaba algo de flujo para que éste funcionara tal como lo deseaba y yo tenía mi liquidación de mi viejo trabajo que no era nada mala.

Y así sin más un día me decidí. Empaqué mis cosas. Solo las más indispensables y compre un boleto directo a París. Me lanzaba a la aventura. En Londres no me esperaba nada más y por el contrario. Deseaba cambiar de aires, necesitaba un cambio en mi vida.

Mi primer día en París Darien y Rei me mostraron mi apartamento. Debo decir que es un lugar bastante acogedor, decorado con el mejor gusto y con todo lo necesario para un soltero como yo. Ese día ellos trajeron Pizza y Sodas para brindar mi llegada a La ciudad Luz. Nos encontrábamos Sentados en el comedor de mi nuevo hogar.

- Espero que te guste tu Departamento, Andrew- Comentó Rei para Romper el silencio en el que habíamos caído después de contarle sobre mi ruptura con Reika.

- Es muy lindo. Gracias. Sobre todo la decoración es fantástica- Le Comento sincero.

- Tiene que serlo. Rei misma se encargó de ello- Explicó orgulloso mi viejo amigo mientras besaba la pequeña mano de la chica a su derecha.-Todo lo que ella hace le queda perfecto.

- Darien…No seas adulador- Regañó con un leve sonrojo la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

- Comparto con mi amigo. Me ha gustado mucho mi nuevo hogar. –Apoyo yo.

- Es que no se si te lo dije. Pero mi novia tiene un negocio de decoración de interiores. Ella misma decoró nuestras oficinas- Me cuenta emocionado el embelesado pelinegro.

- Y no olvides decir que te di precio especial- Se burló Rei.

- Pero no dices que me costó sacar la basura por el resto del año.- Finge quejarse mi amigo.

- Jajaja- Reí de buena gana al escuchar a Darien- La verdad es que jamás creí verte así, Amigo.

- ¿qué puedo decir? "L´amour". –Confiesa emocionado él- Aunque yo sigo insistiendo que tu próximo proyecto debería de ser la remodelación de nuestro estudio, Querida.

- Nuestro estudio está bien- Respondió seca la novia de mi amigo sabiendo a dónde iba la conversación y dando una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

- Me refiero a que deberíamos convertirlo en "el cuarto del bebé"- Insiste él.

- Ya lo hemos discutido antes, Darien- Explica ella con una seriedad atemorizante clavando sus peculiares pupilas violeta en las celeste de él.

- Tienes razón. Es algo que hemos discutido pero de lo que aun no hemos quedado de acuerdo- Insiste él.

- Lo discutiremos en casa entonces- Finaliza con voz seria la delgada muchacha.- Ahora creo que es hora de dejar a nuestro amigo descansar ¿no lo crees?

- Pero a mí me encanta su compañía- Comento yo tratando de romper la tensión que se ha creado en la habitación y que puede cortarse con cuchillo.

- No. Rei tiene razón. Mañana es día de trabajo. Pasaré por ti por la mañana para ir a nuestra oficina- Me dice mi amigo enfatizando su voz en las palabras "Nuestra oficina".- Socio.

- Gracias, amigo. Nos vemos mañana entonces- Me despido yo acompañando a mi pareja invitada hasta la puerta.

- Andrew.- Me llama Rei con seriedad- Dejé los teléfonos de nuestros móviles y el de la casa en tu refrigerador por si ocupas cualquier cosa. De igual manera no creo que eso ocurra. Yo misma me aseguré que todos los servicios funcionen.

- Gracias, Rei. Los veo mañana.

Observo a mis amigos retirarse de mi departamento. Puedo notar la tensión entre ellos. Darien me ha contado en el pasado que el tema de la familia es uno bastante difícil de tratar con su novia. Hoy me he dado cuenta que no exageraba.

Recuerdo que yo quería tener una familia con Reika, la amaba, la amaba tanto…

Camino hacia mi habitación que al igual que el resto de la casa está perfectamente decorada. Ha sido un viaje cansado así que decido darme una ducha.

Voy al baño de mi habitación y arrojo mi ropa al cesto para la ropa sucia. En verdad que la pareja de mi amigo pensó en todo, en mi apartamento en Londres me limitaba a arrojar mi ropa en una esquina. Abro la llave de la regadera y me aseguro que el agua esté lo suficientemente caliente, tal vez sea verano pero yo prefiero el agua caliente.

Cuando veo salir vapor de la regadera me decido a abrir la cortina de la ducha y sonrío al sentir el relajante líquido golpear mi espalda. Tomo la botella del shampoo y la abro pero ántes de poder colocar el limpiador en mi cabeza escucho el timbre sonar. Gruño y de mala gana cierro la regadera y me envuelvo en una toalla para ir a abrir.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrir me percato que detrás de ésta se encuentra una bella joven de largo cabello castaño sujeto en una alta coleta y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Era simplemente un ángel.

Me quedo anonadado y ella sonríe al observarme; En vista de no poder emitir palabra alguna levanto mi mano derecha para saludar pero la toalla que cubría mi cintura cae al suelo. La dulce chica que estaba en la puerta de mi casa se sonroja al ver mi desnudez, creo que se ha dado cuenta de una muy muy desagradable forma que ha despertado pasiones en mí...

**Porque sabía**  
**Perfectamente que la quería**  
**Por eso se largó de mi vida**  
**Por eso no se quiso quedar**  
**Porque sabía **  
**Perfectamente que perdería**  
**Si se quedaba otro día**  
**no iba a largarse**  
**jamás...**

**-000-**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mi queridísima amiga: ¡Matoncita Rosseau!**

**No podía ser tan mala y dejar pasar éste día sin darte tu regalo ¿verdad? Pero también...¿qué clase de persona sería si no cumplo mi palabra? ¿te gustó el calis? Es una introducción, el resto de la historia la tendras en 72 días hábiles, tal vez ochenta porque no sé que tan ocupado esté Thor jojojo.**

**Mi fic está basado en la bella canción de Raúl Ornelas: Las cartas sobre la mesa. Si has escuchado la canción...sabes a dónde va todo ;) pero el "cómo" lo descubrirás en 72 días u 80.**

**Espero te guste la introducción- y sobre todo el final de la introducción- de mi regalo. Te quiero mucho amiga y feliz, muy muy feliz cumpleaños**

**La maga.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hagamos un trato

**Las cartas sobre la mesa**

**Parte 2**

**"Hagamos un trato" **

Rápidamente me agacho para recoger la toalla y colocarla nuevamente en mi cintura "Lo lamento" es lo primero que logro articular y tras esto la joven suelta una risita angelical que a pesar de no quitarme en bochorno me hace sentir más tranquilo. Al menos no se ha molestado con lo que ha visto.

- Hola. Mi nombre es Makoto. Soy tu vecina- Se presenta la muchacha una vez que ha terminado de reír.

- Yo soy Andrew. Andrew Hansford- Le respondo una vez que mi anatomía es cubierta de nueva cuenta por la toalla.

- Lamento interrumpirte, pero me he quedado sin azúcar y quise venir a preguntar si tenías un poco- Explica la muchacha mostrándome un recipiente.

- Imagino que sí. Pasa por favor- Le digo yo sin dejar de sentirme avergonzado por nuestro bochornoso encuentro.

- Gracias...

La chica de hermosos ojos verdes me mira de una extraña manera. No logro identificar su mirada pero definitivamente es muy hermosa.

Conduzco a mi vecina por el pasillo hasta la cocina donde busco por todos lados el azúcar que tardo en encontrar. Finalmente localizo un refractario de porcelana perfectamente identificado. Mi cuñadita lo programó todo. En la alacena dejó el azúcar, el café y todo lo que pudiera necesitar perfectamente etiquetado, ¿le habrá dicho el bocón de Darien que soy un despistado de primera?

- Creo que no sabes ni donde está el azúcar en tu propia casa- Se burla la bella chica.

- Es que es mi primer día en éste departamento- Explico yo.

- ¿De verdad?-Me cuestiona sorprendida la muchacha- Con razón no te había visto por aquí. Yo vivo justo frente a tu departamento, tu sabes...por si algún día necesitas algo...

- ¿cómo azúcar?- Pregunto divertido.

- Entre otras cosas...-Contesta con un tinte de picardía mi vecina mientras se pone de pie- Muchas gracias Andrew...Espero verte pronto...

No sé por qué esa muchacha logra dejarme sin habla. Eso es un verdadero peligro, yo nunca he sido alguien que se quede sin habla y ella con una frase inocente me deja paralizado. Prefiero no acompañarla en la puerta y sigo escondido tras el pretil de la cocina, no deseo que se dé cuenta que mi virilidad se ha vuelto a emocionar de nueva cuenta.

-000-

Me encuentro en mi nuevo departamento tirado ante el sofá con una botella de cerveza y unas papas fritas. Esa es mi cena oficial ya que cocinar no es lo mío. Tengo en el televisor una película de acción pero aun así mi mente está perdida en esa misteriosa muchacha de ojos verdes, no sé que me ha hecho porque llevo días embobado. El mismo Darien se ha burlado numerosas ocasiones de mi distracción en la oficina atribuyendo mi autismo a un romance secreto que me debo tener muy bien guardado. No está muy lejos de la realidad…

De repente escucho que alguien toca la puerta, pido con todo el corazón que no sea mi pelinegro amigo que ha sido exiliado de nueva cuenta por su mujer del departamento debido a una de sus discusiones, no sé por qué creo que esos dos me utilizan de pretexto para un perverso juego de pleito/reconciliación.

Para mi sorpresa quien está detrás de la puerta no es Darien, sino una bella chica de largo cabello castaño que me sonríe de una forma que me hace derretirme, en las manos traen un recipiente de plástico y yo la invito a pasar, ella acepta.

- ¡Hola, Makoto! Pasa por favor- Le digo.

- Hola Andrew. No sé si sea inoportuna. Pero sospeché que no tendrías que cenar así que te traje algo que preparé- Sonriente me muestra ella una Lasaña, aun cuando se ve deliciosa yo solo puedo observarla a ella.

- Muchas gracias.- Sonrío- ¿tú la preparaste?

- Si. Así que espero que te guste- Me explica ella mientras lleva el traste a la cocina para meterlo al microondas, yo saco un par de platos y cubiertos y arreglo la mesa.

- Claro que me gustará se ve y huele delicioso pero tú debes acompañarme y no acepto un "no" por respuesta.- Amenazo.

- Creo que eres el tipo de hombre al que no le puedes decir que no. ¿verdad?- Finge indignarse ella mientras entra al comedor con su deliciosa creación y reparte su manjar en los dos platos mientras yo abro una botella de vino y sirvo dos copas.

- Bueno. Si tu creaste ésta deliciosa cena lo menos que puedo hacer es compartirte de éste delicioso vino para que nos haga compañía.- Prometo mientras le sirvo una copa a ella.

- Salud entonces…

Ella bebe un sorbo de su copa y ambos disfrutamos la deliciosa cena que ha creado mientras departimos entre charlas y risas. No creí en el amor a primera vista hasta que la conocí.

Cuando el vino y la cena se terminan ella mira el reloj. Sin darnos cuenta han dado las dos de la mañana, el tiempo a su lado pasa tan rápidamente que parece algo sobrenatural.

La acompaño hasta la puerta del departamento y clavo mis ojos en sus orbes esmeralda resplandeciente, "buenas noches" murmura ella sin dejar de sonreír un solo segundo. "Buenas…buenas noches" articulo con dificultad al sentir el nerviosismo invadiéndome y mi corazón a punto de escapar de mi pecho.

Ella toma la iniciativa y me besa apasionadamente. Yo correspondo con la misma intensidad y la aprisiono contra la pared. Ambos nos dejamos llevar por ese beso hasta que el aire nos falta.

Makoto me sonríe maliciosa y después de rozar "accidentalmente" mi masculinidad me da un beso fugaz en los labios y se despide dejándome solo con todo ese huracán de sensaciones.

Es más que evidente que esa noche terminé con una ducha helada para calmar lo que esa chica despertó en mi aunque...Tengo que aceptar que tuve los sueños más atrevidos...

-000-

En el buffete me encuentro degustando una taza de café. Creo que la felicidad en mi mirada es más que evidente ya que mi amigo y socio me observa de forma divertida y no se aguanta las ganas de decirme:

- Luces bastante feliz, Hansford- Lanza malicioso mi amigo.

- Lo estoy…Conocí a una chica, ¿sabes?- Confieso.

- ¿En serio?- Arquea una ceja mi cínico amigo- ¿y se puede saber dónde? Porque te niegas a ir a cenar a la casa con Rei y conmigo. Y ella tiene amigas muy guapas que podrían interesarte.

- Si tu mujer te escucha decirme que tiene amigas muy guapas te enviará a dormir a mi departamento- Me burlo.

- Tienes razón. – Suspira él- Apenas acaba de perdonarme por el tema de los hijos.

- ¿Y en qué quedaron?- Cuestiono interesado.

- ¿Cómo que en qué?- Se indigna Darien- Claro que ganó ella. Siempre es así.

- Así que te convenció- Me burlo.

- Si. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo. A fin de cuentas tenemos toda la vida.- Me dice.

- Vaya que mi "cuñadita" te trae completamente loco. Jamás te caracterizaste por dejarte convencer por tus novias- Le recuerdo.

- Ella es diferente…-Suspira- Pero no hablamos de Rei. Hablamos de esa chica misteriosa. ¿quién es? ¿dónde la conociste?

- Es mi vecina…-Confieso emocionado- Es una chica hermosa…Alta, castaña y unos ojos verdes que…

- ¿Makoto?- Se sorprende mi socio.

- Si. Ella…¿La conoces?- Ahora el sorprendido soy yo.

- Si. Es amiga de Rei. –Me explica.

- Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?- le digo.

- No tanto. El departamento te lo consiguió Rei. Cuando me dijiste que te mudabas a París, ella le comentó a Makoto que necesitábamos encontrarte un departamento y ella le dio el dato a Rei del departamento en Renta. Por cierto, el mismo en el que vivía ella antes de mudarse conmigo.- Me resume.

- Oh. Ya veo. Que coincidencia…-Murmuro.

- Pero deberías de andarte con cuidado- Me recomienda.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices? Ella es una chica maravillosa…-me molesto.

- No digo que no sea maravillosa. Solo ándate con cuidado. – Me insiste.

- Gracias por el consejo, amigo. Pero no necesito advertencias- Le comento seco.

- Yo solo te lo digo. Tu sabes lo que haces…- Murmura él.- Rei y yo iremos a comer a un Restaurant que le encanta, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

- No me gusta ser mal tercio. Gracias- le contesto.

- Anda. Vamos. Necesitas conocer París- me invita.

- No. De verdad, gracias. Prefiero ir a casa.

- Como quieras. No digas que no te invité.- Bufa Darien.

- ¿Me vas negar que prefieres estar a solas con Rei?- Arqueo una ceja.

- Eso no está a discusión. Así que mejor ponte a trabajar, tenemos mucho por hacer- Me regaña Darien.

Ambos reímos y nos dedicamos a analizar los casos más importantes. La verdad extrañaba al patán de mi amigo.

-000-

Ese día me encontraba en mi departamento después de un pesado día de trabajo. Estaba aburrido tirado en mi sofá disfrutando del televisor, ¡Cómo le agradecía a Rei que me comprase ese sillón! Es de lo más cómodo.

De pronto sentí que algo me faltaba. Me puse de pie para ir a hacer una visita "casual" a mi guapa vecina. Tomé uno de los recipientes donde días atrás llevó lasaña para cenar y me dispuse a llevárselo como pretexto para verla y por qué no invitarla al cine o a cenar.

Toqué en su apartamento y puse la mejor de mis sonrisas, ¡cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un chico de mi misma estatura y cabello negro azulado abriéndome la puerta. Mi sonrisa se desdibujó de mi rostro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- me preguntó el muchacho.

- No…Bueno sí….es que…-No sabía que decir.

- ¿Quién es, amor?- Se escuchó la voz de mi vecina que se acercaba a la puerta- Andrew….

- Hola…Yo….Yo solo vine a entregarte tu Recipiente- me justifiqué.

- Gracias. Zafiro, él es Andrew. Mi vecino- Presentó ella.

- Mucho gusto. Zafiro Black, Prometido de Makoto- Dijo él.

- ¿Prometido?- Se salió de mis labios sin poder detenerlo.

- Si. Prometido.-Me confirma él- Mako, mi amor…¿No le has contado a nadie de nuestro compromiso?

- No. Sabes que no me gustan las formalidades- Explica ella.

- Si. Lo sé, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Ni siquiera ha querido usar su anillo de compromiso, amigo ¿puedes creerlo?- Me dice el hombre.

- Sabes que las joyas no son lo mío, Zafiro- recuerda ella mientras el tipo la abraza por la espalda.

- Bueno. No los interrumpo más. Solo traje el refractario que dejaste el otro día en la casa- Le digo a la castaña que me mira apenada.

- Quédate a cenar- Me ofrece ese extraño- La verdad es que no conozco mucho a los amigos de Makoto debido a que vivo en Nápoles, He venido de visita express.

- Te agradezco. Pero la verdad es que quedé de cenar en casa de unos amigos- Miento- y ya voy de salida.

- Es una verdadera lástima, ¿verdad, amor?- comenta meloso el tipo a mi vecina que está extrañamente callada.

- Les deseo tengan una linda velada. Buenas noches…

Doy media vuelta y me alejo de la pareja de enamorados. Extrañamente me siento furioso, muerto de celos. Me encierro en mi departamento para dormir, la verdad no lo consigo. Paso toda la noche en vela dando vueltas en la cama. La idea de imaginar a Makoto en brazos de aquél tipo me hace enfurecer.

-000-

Es Lunes por la noche. Me encuentro bebiendo una cerveza en mi cómodo sofá. La verdad me he vuelto un sociópata que se niega a salir a cualquier lugar. Además del trabajo.

Escucho que alguien toca a la puerta. Espero que no sea Darien que quiere sacarme a cenar. Últimamente me insisten demasiado en que salga de mi madriguera. Me pongo de pie para abrir la puerta y me encuentro con mi bella Vecina que aparece con una canasta llena de panquecitos sonriéndome de una forma que me tiemblan las rodillas…

- Hola- Me saluda con una sonrisa mientras entra antes de que la invite a pasar.

- Hola…-Murmuro- creí que estarías con su novio.

- Regresó a Nápoles.- contesta mientras se tumba en MI sofá y se bebe mi cerveza.

- Ahh.- Murmuro mientras me siento a su lado en el sofá a mirar el televisor.

- ¿Estás molesto?- me pregunta directa.

- No. Claro que no. Me encanta que me vean la cara de idiota- Murmuro sin verla a la cara.

Ella guarda silencio por un momento y luego sin más ni más se sienta en mi regazo a horcajadas y me abraza por el cuello enfrentando sus pupilas esmeralda con las mías celeste.

- Escúchame muy bien, Andrew. – me dice con seriedad- Me gustas….Me gustas mucho.

- No creo que a tu prometido le agrade saber que le dices esas cosas al "Vecino"- le contesto.

- No tiene por qué saberlo, ¿o sí?- Me responde con cinismo.

- ¿Qué me estás proponiendo, Makoto?- Me extraño con sus palabras.

- Te propongo que la pasemos bien éste tiempo. Mi boda será en otoño…Es primavera….Podríamos pasarla bien de aquí a entonces…-Me plantea.

- ¿Y Zafiro?- Cuestiono.

- Zafiro y yo no nos pedimos fidelidad antes de la boda. Después será otra cosa- Me dice directa.

- Así que tu noviecito tiene aventuras en Nápoles mientras tú estás en París- me sorprendo.

- No lo sé y no me importa. Así como a él no le importa lo que yo haga aquí. Después de la boda todo será borrón y cuenta nueva, así que…-Me mira con lujuria.- ¿Aceptas?

- Una despedida de soltera bastante larga, ¿no lo crees?- Le digo.

- Así es…Muy….Muy….Muuuy larga- Me comenta mientras desabotona mi camisa.- Y muy divertida también…

- Me estás proponiendo una aventura- Recalco.

- Ajá….Sin compromisos-Aclara ella.- Ni sentimientos involucrados…Solo sexo...

- ¿Estás segura que no te enamorarás de mi?- La enfrento con voz aterciopelada.

- Lo estoy. ¿Y tú? – Me reta ella acercando sus labios rosas a los míos, incitándome al beso- ¿Estás seguro que no me amarás?

- Te lo prometo- Regreso con el mismo cinismo.- Jamás te amaré, Makoto Kino.

- Entonces es un trato….

Sellamos nuestro trato con un beso. Un beso suave que fue tomando su propio ritmo, su propia vida.

Sus manos terminaron de deshacerse de mi camisa mientras las mías corrían juguetonas por sus caderas, arremangando su vestido hasta su cintura.

Makoto me mira con esa malicia "angelical" que me vuelve loco. Definitivamente es un demonio en piel de ángel y me fascina.

Ella besa mi cuello y muerde la base de éste. Ella es salvaje...bastante y eso me vuelve loco.

Yo acaricio sus pechos, su cintura y sus caderas sobre el vestido. La escucho gemir al contacto de mis manos. Ella frota su cuerpo contra el mío y siente mi erección bajo el pantalón, la chica castaña me observa con un brillo peculiar en su mirada. Imagino lo que planea pero ahora la malicia está en mí mirada y la tumbo sobre el sofá mientras arranco sus pantis con salvajismo.

Makoto tira de mi corbata tan peligrosamente cerca que terminamos por besarnos en uno de esos besos embriagadores que hoy puedo jurar que estaban llenos de "veneno" porque a partir de ese día me fueron matando lentamente.

Ella abre mi camisa con brusquedad deshaciéndose a su paso de los botones de un solo movimiento. Yo hago lo mismo y me deshago de mis pantalones y calzoncillos.

Siento como mi cuerpo entero clama por ella y me percato que ella siente lo mismo. La bella chica recostada sobre mi sofá se desata el nudo alto de su vestido dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Mi atención se dirige a sus pechos, a sus pezones que son mi nueva víctima. Son succionados, chupados y mordidos por mi ansiosa boca ganando con esto que de sus labios se escapen un sin fin de gemidos que me aceleran aun más.

Me las arreglo para deshacerme de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, ese vestido que a estas horas me estorbaba bastante.

Cuando nos encontramos desnudos sobre el sofá no puedo evitar rozar su femineidad con mi hombría, ambos ardemos en placer.

Sin poder contenerme un segundo más me hundo en su interior ardiente que me recibe con calidez.

Ella gime a cada arremetida y aruña mi espalda con desesperación. Yo no puedo evitar disfrutar la vista debajo de mí y me pierdo de nueva cuenta en sus pechos, disfrutándolos milímetro a milímetro.

Ambos nos encontramos bañados en finas gotas de sudor y siento la sal en nuestra piel a cada beso dado, a cada mordida clavada, algo en ella me vuelve loco completamente y me doy cuenta que a ella le pasa igual, cuando nos damos cuenta el orgasmo llega a nosotros al mismo tiempo y nos perdemos en esa deliciosa sensación. No en balde los franceses le llaman al orgasmo "Le petit Mort" "la pequeña muerte" así es como me siento en éste mismo instante muerto pero feliz...

-000-

**Ok. Cierto Oso mensajero está aun mega briago y creo que tardará en llevarte tooodo tu regalo, así que, te paso un cachito más de tu regalo, amiga ;) Espero te guste.**

**Bien...sigo con mi tarea de "La otra mujer" ¡Deja Review, Gabriela!**

**Moi**


	3. Chapter 3 Un secreto

**Las cartas sobre la mesa**

**Capitulo 3**

**¿un secreto?**

En la oficina me encontraba analizando un caso frente a mi amigo Darien que no me quitaba la vista de encima. Me analizaba como a un insecto y eso no me agradaba del todo. Cuándo pasaron veinte minutos en la misma situación me decidí a hablar.

- ¿Puedo saber qué demonios te pasa?- lo encaré

- Nada.- Se limitó a responder el muy maldito.

- ¿Nada? Me observas como a un insecto. ¿qué te pasa?- Le comento y luego me río- ¿o será acaso que has cambiado tus gustos?

- Jajaja. Estás loco- Rió de buena gana mi amigo- No, no, no. No es eso, además si así fuera tú no serías mi tipo.

- Ay pero por qué si soy tan guapo- me indigno entre carcajadas.

- Bueno ya. Me rindo. Te diré qué pasa- Acepta él.

- Soy todo oídos- le digo.

- Pasa que hoy por la noche irás a cenar a casa- Me indica Darien.

- ¿qué? ¿así como así?- me sorprendo- Sin preguntarme ni nada.

- Así es. No es una pregunta. Es una orden directa – afirma él.

- Orden directa- Arqueo una ceja- ¿de quién?

- De Rei. – responde sencillamente- Si tienes otros planes serás tú el que le explique.

- No, no, no. Por nada del mundo haría enojar a tu mujer- Me río- Ahí estaré.

- Eres un hombre listo, Hansford.-Se burla mi amigo.

- Anda sigamos con éste caso.

- Está bien- Se resigna Darien.

Darien y yo nos limitamos a seguir el resto del día sin tocar el tema. Nos dedicamos a analizar los casos sobre el escritorio. No sé por qué pero presiento que algo hay detrás de esta repentina invitación a cenar…

Por la noche fui a mi departamento a darme una ducha y arreglarme para salir corriendo al departamento de los Spencer. Al llegar es Rei quien me abre la puerta, definitivamente Darien supo elegir bien, la chica es guapa aunque no mi tipo. Ella me sonríe amablemente y me saluda invitándome a pasar.

Desde que llegué a París no había pisado el departamento de mis amigos, pero es acogedor. Tiene gran influencia Japonesa y es más que evidente quién eligió todas y cada una de las cosas ahí.

Estiro la cabeza pero no veo a mi amigo por ninguna parte así que me atrevo a preguntarle a ella por Darien. Rei me indica que está en la cocina y me conduce ahí. Justo frente a la estufa encuentro a mi serio amigo preparando la cena con un delantal rojo. La chica se acerca a él besándolo en la mejilla y sale de la cocina para dejarnos a solas.

- Así que cocinas….-Me burlo.

- Así es y te encantará mi estofado con papas rellenas- Asegura él.

- En Londres jamás cocinaste nada- Le recuerdo.

- Pues en París lo hago. No te preocupes, lo hago bastante bien- Me asegura Darien.

- Si tu lo dices…-me resigno.

- Y ya está listo- Se emociona- Vamos a cenar.

Ayudo a mi amigo a llevar un par de platos mientras el lleva su creación en unas bandejas plateadas. Cuando salimos Rei ha montado la mesa con vinos y unos manteles que lucen bastante elegantes. Un centro de mesa con orquídeas y unas velas al centro hacen que todo luzca sublime.

- Bien. Creo que ya vamos a cenar- les digo.

- Este….aun no- Responde Rei.

- ¿esperamos a alguien?- Me extraño.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta se escucha y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en el rostro de Rei que corre a la puerta. Yo volteo a ver a Darien que sonríe y saca un cuarto juego de platos del trinchador montándolos a mi lado en la mesa.

La pareja de mi amigo aparece de repente en el comedor acompañada de una bella chica rubia de ojos azules y un moño rojo en la cabeza sujetando su pelo.

- Andrew. – Me llama la mujer de mi amigo- Te presento a Mina Ahino. Ella es mi socia en el negocio de decoración de interiores.

- Encantada, Andrew- Me saluda emocionada la chica rubia sentándose a mi lado.

- Andrew también es mi socio en el bufete, Mina- Le explica Darien.

- Y eres de Londres, ¿verdad?- Me cuestiona Mina.

Rei la mira amenazadoramente mientras la chica suelta una carcajada. Al parecer la chica sabe más de mí de lo que imaginaba.

- Así es, Mina. Soy de Londres, como Darien.- Le explico.

- Que gracioso. Y yo de Japón como Rei.- comenta ella- ¿No es mucha coincidencia?

- ¿Eres japonesa?-Me sorprendo.

- Si. Mi padre es japonés Pero mi madre es Americana.- Me explica la chica.

El resto de la noche transcurre entre bromas de ésta peculiar chica. De reojo miro a mi compinche que luce un poco apenado. Es más que evidente que esto se trata de una cita a ciegas para empatarme con la amiga de Rei.

Cuando la velada termina me despido y Mina me pide que la acompañe a su auto.

Durante el corto trayecto al estacionamiento me cuenta de su afición a los gatos- Los que yo odio- y me ofrece mostrarme la ciudad. No puedo decirle que no así que acepto y prometo ir con ella a conocer la ciudad el fin de semana.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento me encuentro con una alta mujer de cabello café y ojos jade esperándome ansiosa. Me sorprendo porque es la una de la mañana.

- Hola.-La saludo- ¿pasa algo?

- Nada….-Murmura mientras me empuja contra la puerta besándome apasionadamente.

Me es difícil encontrar mis llaves y abrir la puerta en esa situación pero con sumos trabajos lo consigo. Ella tira de mi camisa de manera salvaje, cuando consigo obtener un poco de aire para poder hablar.

- Lamento llegar tarde estaba en…-Murmuro

- Sh…No me importa- cállate- Me exige.

Es por demás decir que aquella noche no dormimos un solo instante. Rodamos por la alfombra y vimos el alba desde mi cama.  
Cuando el cansancio menguó nuestras fuerzas nos abrazamos mirando el amanecer por la ventana desde la cama. Ella se abrazaba a mí como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Yo la sujetaba con la misma fuerza...

- Me vas a volver loco, Makoto- Le susurré al oído.

Ella me miró maliciosa y besó mis labios fugazmente recostándose en mi pecho.

- Entonces seremos dos locos...-Me responde.

- Makoto...¿De verdad estás segura de querer casarte con él?- La encaro.

- Si. Zafiro y yo fuimos novios desde muy chicos. Él fue mi primer novio, mi primer amor. Luego nos separamos y cada quién tomó su camino. Pero el año pasado nos reencontramos y descubrimos que somos el uno para el otro. Que queremos estar juntos...-Me comenta mientras siento que el corazón se me parte en mil pedazos.

- ¿Y si no fuera él el indicado?-La encaro.

- Lo es. ¿quién sino? ¿tú?- Se burla- No...nosotros solo tenemos buen sexo. Disfrutamos de ésta atracción animal, pero nada más.

- Cierto...-Me entristezco.

Makoto se recuesta en mi pecho y clava sus orbes jade en mí, mientras me analiza.

- Recuerda que solo somos sexo. Nada más. Yo me casaré y eso nadie lo impedirá. Nada de amor. Solo disfrutemos el momento, ¿quieres?

- Si...hagámoslo...

La beso fugazmente y ella me abraza. Tal vez solo sea en un deseo de sentirse cómoda. Por sus palabras solo soy una diversión. ¿por qué no puedo pensar igual?

-000-

No he podido ir a recorrer París con Mina debido a la carga de trabajo. Afortunadamente el trabajo jamás termina y eso se ve recompensado en los bolsillos de mi socio y claro, en los míos.

Después del mucho insistir de Darien y Rei me decido a invitar a Mina a cenar después del trabajo.

Salgo temprano del Bufete y me dirijo al negocio de mi "cuñadita" un lugar bastante bello como lo imaginaba. No solo ofrece el servicio de decoración de interiores, también el servicio de arreglo de lugares para eventos especiales.

Al llegar al lugar y abrir la puerta una pequeña campanilla suena avisando que he entrado. El lugar está completamente solo, no veo señal de Rei ni de Mina, pero escucho unas voces femeninas "Adelante" Me grita mi "Cuñada" y sigo la voz encontrándome en la parte trasera a Mina, Rei y sorprendentemente a la hermosa Makoto sentadas en una mesita tomando el té y comiendo panecillos mientras ríen.

- ¡Hola, Andrew! - Me saluda la chica de cabello negro que está ataviada en un conjunto sastre y con una mascada blanca con rosas estampadas que lleva amarada al cuello.

- Hola, Rei. Lamento llegar tarde, pero tu marido es un adicto al trabajo- Me excuso.

- No solo al trabajo- Se burla Mina- También a ella, sino pregúntale por qué trae esa mascada, jajajaja.

- ¡Mina!- La regaña su jefa sonrojándose un poco- Además, no soy la única. Makoto también trae unas misteriosas marcas.

La muchacha de cabello negro apunta al escote de mi vecina que rápidamente se cubre mientras tose nerviosa.

- Rei...Qué dirá el joven- Se apena Makoto.

- Pero si es verdad...No los he presentado. ¡Qué tonta soy!. Andrew, te presento a Makoto. Fuimos vecinas antes de que me mudara con Darien y también es la dueña de la florería de enfrente. Mako, él es Andrew, el socio de Darien del que te he hablado. Se está quedando en el apartamento que antes fuera mío, ¿de verdad no se habían visto antes?

Ambos nos miramos por dos segundos, ella reacciona más rápido que yo y sonríe.

- No. Para nada, que raro...¿no?-Me mira divertida.

- Si. Es por mi horario, Rei. Tu marido es un adicto al trabajo y me lleva entre los pies. Salgo tan tarde del buffete que prácticamente soy un fantasma en el edificio. Encantado, señorita...

Finjo mientras tomo su mano y la beso galante.

- Bueno, Andrew...No lo estés tanto. Mi bella amiga está comprometida- Me recalca Rei de una forma bastante obvia.

Yo me ruborizo y Makoto también. Darien tuvo toda la razón del mundo al contarme que Rei tenía una capacidad sorprendente de deducir las cosas. Parecía que leía la mente y me sonrojo aun más.

- ¿De verdad?-Miro a la de ojos verdes fingiendo sorpresa.

- Así es. Me casaré en unas semanas- Me sigue el juego.

- Y nosotras estaremos muy tristes porque a Zafiro le han ofrecido un trabajo permanente en Japón- Chilla Minako.

- ¡hasta Japón!- Me quedo helado.

- S...Sí- me responde Makoto con monosílabos pero con una mirada matadora.

Rei nos observa en silencio maliciosamente. Me mira a mí y luego a ella, esa mirada amatista me hace temblar, siento mis pensamientos desnudos, ahora entiendo porqué Darien se niega a engañarla ni con el pensamiento, seguro lo descubriría antes de siquiera imaginarlo.

- Bueno...Se les hace tarde- Comenta la de pelo negro rompiendo ese incómodo silencio que se había formado en el negocio.- váyanse ya.

- Señorita...-Llamo a Makoto- ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a cenar?

- Bueno me encantaría, pero...-Murmura mi bella vecina.

- Pero quedaste de quedarte aquí para ver los pormenores de la decoración de tu boda y no irás a ningún lado. Si quieres otro día será- Amenaza la generala Hino.

-| Es verdad, diviértanse- Se resigna la alta muchacha.

- Adiós...-Se despide la rubia emocionada colgándose de mi brazo, siento como Makoto se turba ante tal escena.

- Adiós...- Me despido saliendo con la rubia del negocio y dejando en un extraño silencio a las otras dos chicas.

-000-

A la mañana siguiente de mi cena con Minako me encontré a un muy molesto Darien esperándome en mi oficina. He de decir que es demasiado extraño ver molesto a ese cabeza dura.

- ¿Mala noche?-le pregunto para intentar romper la tensión.

- Si- Bufa Darien.

- ¿Puedo saber porqué?-Me intereso.- Otra vez el asunto de…

- No. Claro que no. Fue por tu culpa- Me acusa mi ojeroso amigo- Rei sabe lo de tu aventura con Makoto

- ¿Ella se lo dijo?-Cuestiono sorprendido y debo admitirlo, también algo contento.

- No fue necesario. Anoche que fuiste por Minako se dio cuenta de todo y me ha regañado hasta cansarse por la clase de amigos que tengo. No puede creer que pretendas burlarte de su amiga.

- Pero…-Decido no argumentar eso y guardo silencio.

- Sabes que ella va a casarse muy pronto. ¿verdad?-pone el dedo en la llaga.

- Si…me lo ha dicho- respondo con tristeza.

- Andrew…Makoto no cancelará su compromiso con Zafiro- Me advierte Darien.

- Lo sé….-Lo apoyo, esas dos palabras me queman.- Estamos de acuerdo…

- Sabes que estás jugando con fuego, ¿verdad?- Me comenta con seriedad mi viejo amigo y yo afirmo en silencio- Ten cuidado, Andrew…Me preocupas.

- ¿Yo?-Me sorprendo.

- Si. Tú. Me preocupas mucho….Acabas de salir de una relación destructiva para meterte a otra…

- Si lo piensas bien, ésta no es exactamente una relación, ¿o sí?-Bromeo.

Darien me analiza de pies a cabeza y niega con la cabeza resignado.

- Solo deseo que no salgas muy dañado de ésta. Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y no me gustaría verte sufrir de nuevo por amores…

- Eso no pasará- Prometo con seguridad.

- Eso espero, amigo….Eso espero…

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Sé que Darien no está muy convencido de mis palabras y la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero me he vuelto un adicto a toda ésta clandestinidad….

-000-

Me encuentro en el departamento de Makoto. Me ha pedido que la ayude a pintarlo, quiere dejarlo lo mejor posible ahora que se mude con Zafiro a Japón. Me ha contado que es una herencia de sus padres y lo conservará aunque sea para venir de vacaciones.

Su sala es todo un caos y ambos nos encontramos con pintura hasta por los codos. Ha elegido un verde tan tenue que yo insisto en decir que no difiere mucho del blanco y ella me da una cátedra de colores y sus tonalidades. Es divertido hacerla rabiar.

Cuando terminamos nuestra odisea nos tumbamos en el piso agotados. Ella ha preparado bocadillos y yo he traído unas cervezas y algo de pizza para comer, la devoramos sin piedad hambrientos por tanto trabajo.

- Esto te costará muy caro, Makoto Kino- Bromeo.

- ¿En serio?- Me sonríe maliciosamente sentándose en mi regazo. Ella viste un overol corto de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes rosa paste.

- En serio. Soy un pintor muy costoso- le explico.

- ¿Y cómo pretende cobrarme?- Me interroga en el mismo tono malicioso empujándome contra la duela helada de su piso.

- Tengo algunas ideas…-Murmuro.

- Deberás incluir en tu tarifa una noche de hospedaje- me dice al oído mientras mordisquea mi lóbulo.

- ¿Hoy?-Me sorprendo.

- Si. ¿Tienes planes?-me interroga mientras abre la hebilla de mi pantalón lentamente.

- Mmhhmm. Hoy quedé de ir a dar un paseo por el Sena con Mina- Contesto- Pero si tu quieres puedo cancelarle y nos quedamos tu y yo en el departamento.

- No.- Se incorpora- Tú irás a tu cita.

- ¿Y tú qué harás?-La cuestiono.

- Iré a casa de Rei. Seguro no tendrá inconveniente en prestarme su sofá- Resuelve.

- Mejor quédate en mi departamento- Insisto.

- No quiero ser inoportuna- Deniega la bella chica de ojos color jade.- Iré a casa de Rei.

- Bueno. Si te arrepientes…-Saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves de de mi departamento y las pongo en su mano.

- Gracias…Y ahora ve a darte una ducha o no llegarás a tu cita.

- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo…apestas- Bromeo.

- ¡Oye!

Makoto ríe y me da un "suave" puñetazo en el brazo que finjo no me causa dolor pero que estoy muy lejos de no sentir. Es una chica fuerte.

Me incorporo y salgo de su departamento para ir al mío. No estoy muy convencido de ir a esa cita con Minako, pero sé que una promesa es una promesa…

**-000-**

**Mi querida y estimada Madecita. He aquí la tercer entrega de tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿te gustó?Solo puedo decirte que disfruté mucho escribiendo el fic y también disfruto editandolo ¿pero sabes qué disfrut más? SABER QUE LEERÁS EL FINAL HASTA SEPTIEMBRE.**

**Te quiero mucho, amiga. Espero te esté gustando tu regalo de cumpleaños :)**

**La maga**


	4. Capitulo 4: Hablemos Claro

**Las cartas sobre la mesa**

**capitulo 4**

**"Hablemos Claro"**

Durante el recorrido por el Sena con Minako degustamos de un delicioso pescado a las finas hierbas con un vino blanco que mejora bastante el sabor del platillo.

Minako es una chica amable, divertida y de buenos sentimientos. Me Cuenta que es voluntaria en un albergue de animales a las afueras de París y que es hija única.

Las aventuras de la muchacha rubia ante mí no tienen fin. Es poco lo que puedo hablar durante la cena, un "si" o un "no" es lo único que me permite decir pero aun así la paso muy bien y me río bastante. En ocasiones hasta el borde del llanto.

Como caballero inglés me ofrezco a llevarla a su casa. Vive en un extremo de la ciudad que yo no conocía: "el barrio Latino" lo llaman. El barrio es como ella, A diferencia del barrio donde vivimos mis amigos pelinegros y yo es una zona bastante selecta y tranquila. Ésta en cambio es como la chica que tengo ante mí. Es pintoresco e impredecible. Un sinfín de bares y restaurantes siguen abiertos aunque son altas horas de la noche. Minako vive arriba de un bar que tiene bastante movimiento y yo no puedo menos que estar sorprendido.

- ¿Aquí vives?- Me sorprendo.

- Si. Justo aquí- Me confirma orgullosa.

- Vaya que es….Diferente- Sigo incrédulo y abro mis ojos enormemente al ver a un hombre entintado en blanco simulando al David de Miguel Angel.

- Si. Por eso me encanta. –Confiesa ella.

- No se si yo podría vivir en un lugar así. ¿cómo puedes dormir?- Interrogo.

- Tengo el sueño pesado – Responde sonriente mientras saca las llave.- Bueno….Creo que es hora de despedirnos…

- Buenas noches, Mina- Me despido.

- Andrew….

- ¿Sí?

Mina me observa e inesperadamente se cuelga de mi cuello para besarme con pasion, yo me sorprendo, no esperaba algo así.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches…-Repito mientras doy media vuelta sorprendido de semejante reacción.

Camino a casa sorprendido de tal señal de afecto y lo peor es que por mi mente el único rostro que aparece es el de esa joven de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes. Estoy comenzando a creer que Darien tuvo toda la razón al amenazarme sobre el peligro de jugar al amor clandestino.

Llego a mi departamento y cuelgo las llaves arrojando mi saco al perchero. Voy a la habitación directamente y me deshago de todas mis ropas quedando solo en calzoncillos.

Al sentarme siento unas suaves manos reclamándome por la espalda, por su suavidad y su olor, identifico en ese mismo instante de quién se trata:

- Makoto...-Sonrío- Creí que no vendrías.

- No iba a hacerlo. Pero Rei se fue de fin de semana a sabrá dios donde, así que no me quedó más que aceptar tu oferta- Explica ella.

- Bienvenida entonces...

No decimos más. Me doy media vuelta encontrándome con ella cubierta solamente por...nada.

La cama es testigo muda de nuestra noche de pasión. Besos, gritos y gemidos son nuestro lenguaje que hablamos hasta que el alba nos sorprende por la ventana...

- Mako- La llamo en un susurro mientras la abrazo contra mi pecho-Te juro que entre Mina y yo...

- Calla. No me importa, no olvides que esto solo es sexo...-Me explica ella tapando mi boca con su mano- Nada más.

- ¿Y no podría ser algo más?- Pido mirándola a los ojos.

- Escucha, Andrew. Quedamos muy claros en esto, ¿no? Solo disfrutamos el momento, nada más...

- Si. Tienes razón. Nada más- Finjo estar de acuerdo.

- Ahora, cállate y duérmete. Mañana tienes trabajo yo igual- Me explica.

- Dulces sueños, Makoto...-Digo en su oído mientras ella cierra sus ojos...

Los días pasaron. Yo seguía descubriendo por Makoto esa sensación en la boca del estómago cada que la veía y a su vez, esa incertidumbre que me invadía conforme se acercaba el momento de su boda.

El departamento de Makoto no era el mismo que yo conocí. Algunas cosas las había enviado ya por paquetería a Japón, a la casa que compartiría con "él", con Zafiro.

Yo por mi parte, salía con Mina de vez en cuando a algún bar en el Barrio latino o a alguna de sus locas ideas. Notaba o me gustaba imaginar que notaba que a Makoto no le causaban gracia mis citas con la rubia, pero por otro lado cada que tenía oportunidad me lanzaba a sus brazos repitiéndome que lo nuestro no era más que un juego de niños y nada más serio que eso.

Faltaban un par de días para la boda de Mako. Yo había salido a cenar con Mina a un restaurante árabe que acababan de abrir. Después de eso fuimos a bailar a un lugar de música caribeña. Debo reconocer que Minako es una bailarina experimentada y que yo cuento con dos pies izquierdos, como Frankenstein.

La llevé a su casa casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Sería mentira decir que no la paso bien con Mina, pero también mentiría si les dijera que siento por ella algo más que fraternidad, que amistad.

Llegamos a su departamento y ella juega nerviosamente con las llaves, no me mira a la cara. Ve el piso.

- Bueno...llegamos...-Comenta con evidente nerviosismo.

- Si. Creo que hoy es algo tarde-le digo.

- Si...es verdad- Ríe nerviosa- Andrew...yo...

- ¿sí?

- Yo me preguntaba si...te gustaría subir conmigo. Digo. NO quiero que pienses que soy una atrevida, pero...Tenemos un buen rato saliendo y...

- Mina. Yo...-Me incomodo.- Bueno, no lo tomes a mal, pero...

- ¡Ay, no! ¡qué pena!- Grita la rubia sonrojada- Perdón, Andrew. Yo...Te llamo luego.

La muchacha rubia desapareció tras la puerta de su edificio dejándome solo.

Acepto que es una chica hermosa, divertida. Pero estoy enfermo de muerte, tengo una enfermedad mortal que tiene nombre propio, se llama: Makoto Kino...

Llego a mi departamento y abro la puerta. Me sorprende ver sobre el sillón una cobija y una persona conocida.

- ¿Makoto?- La llamo. Está adormilada, parece que se durmió esperando.

- ¿Andrew?-Me llama casi entre sueños.

Yo me acerco al sillón, sentándome a su lado. La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro se borra casi inmediatamente tras verme y ver su reloj, ¿qué veo en ella? ¿Molestia?

- Llegas tarde- Bufa molesta.

- Es que Mina quiso ir a Bailar- Argumento.

- Si, claro...a "Bailar"- arquea una ceja con molestia.

- ¿Estas celosa?- Me río divertido. Jamás imaginé que ella se pusiera así, creo que aunque lo niegue está empezando a sentir cosas por mí.

- No estoy celosa. Estoy molesta, ¡Furiosa!- Me grita ella mientras se pone de pie. Puedo observar que hay platos en la mesa y un par de velas consumidas en ella.

- Mako. ¿Preparaste esto para mí?- Le pregunto emocionado.

- Da igual- Se enfurece mientras tira al suelo todo lo que está sobre la mesa, platos, vino, candelabros.- Ya no importa.

- Dirás que no. Pero luces como una mujer celosa- Aseguro.

- ¡No estoy celosa!-Explota- Tú puedes revolcarte con Mina, con Reika o con la mujer que tú quieras ¡No me importa!

- ¿Reika? ¿Hablas de mi exnovia? - Me sorprendo. Jamás le había hablado de Reika.

- ¡Vete al diablo!

- Pero Mako...Creí que querías celebrara algo- Le digo.

- ¡De pronto ya no me da la gana de celebrar nada!- Me dice molesta tras azotar la puerta.

Aunque Makoto lo niegue, eso acaba de ser un ataque de celos y me gusta...

Salgo para alcanzarla, pero es demasiado tarde. Se ha encerrado en su departamento y aun con toda mi insistencia no consigo hacerla salir. Tengo que desistir porque los vecinos se inconforman por mi insistencia. ¡Merde! Tendré que esperar al menos a que amanezca.

Por la mañana me percato que Makoto salió muy temprano, imagino que a correr, así que tengo que desistir y me arreglo para ir al trabajo.

En la oficina analizo un caso con mi compinche que ha traído el desayuno: Donas y café.

- ¿Rei cocinó?- Cuestiono divertido.

- Algo así. Preparó el café- Explica emocionado mi amigo- Es lo más cercano a que me prepare el desayuno que he estado desde que la conozco.

- Waw. ¿a qué se debe entonces?- Me intereso.

- No lo sé. Seguro algo habré hecho bien- Me comenta realmente feliz.

- Cómo me gustaría estar así de feliz- se escapa de mis labios.

- ¿qué ocurre, Hansford?- Se preocupa mi amigo.- Es Makoto. ¿verdad?

- A ti no puedo mentirte...Si, es ella- Confirmo.

- Te advertimos que no era buena idea que hicieras eso- Me reclama- No es buena idea "jugar" al amor, amigo.

- Lo sé- Me apeno- Terminé enamorándome de ella como un imbécil.

- Es el riesgo. Supuse que algo así ocurriría. No te seguiré diciendo "te lo dije". Así que...¿ahora qué harás?- Me pregunta con preocupación.

- Decirle la verdad, que la amo. que...

- Andrew...Makoto se casa en una semana. No creo que...

- Me arriesgaré. No podría vivir con la duda de "qué hubiera pasado"- Aseguro.

- Bien. Te entiendo- suspira resignado mi compatriota. Por su rostros veo que no está de acuerdo, veo el mismo semblante que cuando iba a casarme con Reika; Duda. Yo no dudo. Se lo que quiero.

- Iré a buscarla- Le comento poniéndome de pie.

- ¿Ahora?

- sí. Ahora. Igual no tengo cabeza para pensar en el divorcio de los Smith ni en la herencia del señor Hopkins. ¿te veo más tarde?-Le contesto.

- Bien. Ya qué. Déjame solo. Pero te advierto que en dos semanas es mi aniversario con Rei y nos iremos de viaje. Te quedarás a cargo- Me amenaza.

- Sí. Sí. Después hablamos de eso. ¿quieres?

Salgo corriendo con rumbo a su florería. Siento una inexplicable necesidad de hablar con ella.

Al llegar encuentro la florería cerrada, para mi buena o mala suerte, soy pillado por Rei, que me invita a pasar a su negocio y me ofrece un café. Me niego en primera instancia, pero ella insiste, sé de lo que quiere hablarme, pero termino por aceptar...

- Andrew...- Inicia Rei, yo la observo y esto es señal suficiente para ella como para continuar- ¿a qué estás Jugando?

- ¿cómo dices?-Me sorprendo.

- Se que Makoto y tú tienen una relación clandestina- Me lanza directa y sin rodeos yo sonrío.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo?- Me emociono.

- No. No tuvo que hacerlo. Me pude dar cuenta por las huellas de sus noches de pasión y una que otra mirada que he descubierto en ustedes- Me explica.

- Entonces no tengo mucho por decir.

- Al contrario. Tienes todo por decir. Porque hasta donde yo sé también sales con Mina. Así que...¿a qué estás jugando?- Me insiste la pelinegra.

- Mina y yo solo somos amigos- Le aseguro.

- Ella no cree lo mismo así que espero se lo aclares- Me pide con una seriedad que me atemoriza.

- Rei...Yo nunca le he dado esperanzas, la paso muy bien con ella, pero...

- Pero son otros tus intereses, ¿verdad?- Vuelve a ser directa, tanto que duele.

- Sí. Así es.- Acepto.

- Makoto.- Pone en claro Rei para no dejar dudas.

- Así es, Makoto...-Le confirmo.

- Andrew...Me agradas. Eres un buen chico, pero...-Duda Rei en continuar.

- Pero no consideras que soy el tipo adecuado para ella, ¿verdad?- Ahora yo soy directo.

- No es eso...-Se apena Rei.

- Te pido que seas tan dicta como me has pedido que lo sea yo- Le regreso.

- Ya te lo dije. Eres un buen tipo. Pero Makoto se casará pronto. Lo sabes- Me dice en un tono que me duele.

- Todos podemos cambiar de opinión, ¿no lo crees?.-Le sonrío.

Rei me mira en silencio, veo en su rostro algo como...¿pena? Creo que sí. Pero no me importa, he tomado una decisión.

- ¿Y Makoto?- Le pregunto a mi amiga de ojos amatista.

- Fue a una prueba de su vestido de novia...-Me dice en tono forzado, ella se da cuenta de lo que me duelen sus palabras.

- Entonces hablaré más tarde con ella- Finjo que no me duele el saber dónde está ahora. Me pongo de pie para salir, pero Rei me detiene.

- Andrew...

- ¿Sí?- Le pregunto.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, ¿quieres?- Me pide en un tono tan suave y preocupado que me asusta aun más que cuando me hablaba con severidad.

- No te prometo nada.

Me despido de Rei que me observa con la pena que miras a un condenado a muerte; Pero a mí eso no me importa, muero por cumplir mi condena.

Preparo todo para hablar con Makoto. Para contarle la verdad sobre mi sentir.

Preparo una pasta instantánea y arreglo la mesa con velas y eso sí, un muy buen vino tinto para la cena. Dejo un papelito pegado en la puerta de su departamento que dice "te espero a cenar a las 8".

Me arreglo para la cita y espero impaciente a que den las ocho de la noche. Dan las ocho y nada, ocho y diez, todo sigue igual. A las ocho y media cuando me había rendido y estaba dispuesto a apagar las velas escucho que alguien toca a la puerta. Me emociono y pongo de pie para abrir, ¡es ella!.

- Makoto, bienvenida- Saludo sin poder ocultar mi felicidad.

- Andrew, ¿qué es esto?- Se extraña mi vecina.

- Nuestra cena- Explico ofreciéndole un lugar en la mesa y sirviéndole una copa de vino.

- Andrew...no es buen momento- Me responde seca.

- Es que...Necesito decirte algo.

- ¿Es importante? Voy de prisa- Interroga con nerviosismo.

- De vida o muerte...

- Está bien. Pero solo un segundo- Amenaza la bella castaña ante mí.

- Ven. Sentémonos...- Me resigno invitándola a sentarse en la sala.

- Andrew...

- Por favor- Suplico y ella acepta de mala gana- Gracias por escucharme...

- ¿y de qué quieres hablarme?- Me encara, noto su prisa.

- Mako...Quiero decirte que en éste tiempo que hemos estado juntos, en éstos meses me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti- le digo sin rodeos.

- Andrew...No sigas- Me pide con tristeza en sus ojos de campo.

- Es verdad, Makoto: Te amo. - Le confirmo.

- Estás loco- Intenta bromear la castaña ante mí que luce nerviosa.

- No. No bromeo. De eso es lo que he querido hablarte desde hace días.

- Creo que tu y yo ya...-Empieza a argumentar ella, pero coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

- Shhh. Quiero un mundo contigo, Makoto.-Inicio- Se que vas a casarte, pero te amo y sé que tú a mí. Quiero vivir a tu lado, te quiero a ti en mi vida...

- Andrew. Voy a casarme, lo sabes- Me recordó.

- Pero aún no lo haces. Aun estamos a tiempo. No te cases con zafiro, cancela tu boda, quédate conmigo- Le suplico percatándome de su rostro de asombro con mis palabras.

- No Puedo hacer eso. Estamos a unos días de mi boda.

- Pero no lo amas, es a mí a quien amas, a mí y no a él- Aseguro.

- Tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo, ¿lo olvidaste? Sin compromisos...

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero si nos amamos...Si me quieres como yo a ti, creo que bien vale mandar al diablo nuestro acuerdo, ¿no?- Le digo.

- Yo no te amo, Andrew- Me asegura ella con una frialdad de mármol- Eres un gran amante, pero lo nuestro no es amor...

- ¡Mientes!- evidencio- Me lo has demostrado a cada beso, a cada abrazo, ¡a cada noche entre mis brazos!

- Solo era placer, simple y sencillo placer...-Lanza con seriedad mi amada de ojos de jade, evitando enfrentar su mirada a la mía.

- ¡No te creo!- Grito desesperado.

- Puedes creer lo que quieras. Las cosas son así y punto- Asegura ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, yo la detengo del brazo.

- Espera.

- No. Y creo que será mejor que aquí demos por terminado esto, Andrew. Debo ir por Zafiro al aeropuerto.

- No si no me dices viéndome a los ojos que no me amas.

- No te amo- me confirma ella pero sin sostenerme la mirada.

Yo me acerco a su delgada silueta y le beso desesperada y posesivamente, ella responde a mi beso enredando sus manos en mi cuello, jugando con mi cabellera, ambos recorremos nuestras bocas casi con hambre, mis manos aprisionan su cintura en un intento desesperado de no dejarla ir hasta que ella es consciente de nuestro beso y se separa con rudeza. Me mira aterrada y tomando su bolso da media vuelta para salir de departamento, son vanos mis intentos de detenerla, se ha ido y sé que no volverá...

Le puse las cartas sobre la mesa  
Aquella mañana gris  
Le hablé de un futuro, de un tiempo seguro  
Pero no la vi feliz

Su orgullo valiente se puso cobarde,  
Y no quiso entrarle así,  
Y al verse asustada y tan enamorada,  
Mejor decidió partir.

Porque ella sabía,  
Perfectamente que perdería,  
Si se quedaba otro día,  
No iba a largarse jamás...

**Gabyta: He aquí tu cuarta entrega de tu regalo de cumpleaños, agradece que Thor está de buenas y te trajo tu regalaxo. La próxima es la última entrega, pero te advierto que solo es pena y dolor. Sufrimiento y lágrimas, si si si. ¡qué sufra el condenado! :p ¿te gustó?**

**Chicos y chicas que también leen las cartas sobre la mesa, gracias por pasar a leer, Mako/Andrew no es mi especialidad pero la Made vale el esfuerzo (eso y hacerla sufrir dándole su regalo a cuentagotas lo acepto)**

**¡Hasta el próximo 5!**

**Saludos :D**

**p.d: La canción se llama "las cartas sobre la mesa" quien tenga oportunidad búsquela, la canta Raul Ornelas que tiene una voz...ufff, tienen que escucharlo.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Epilogo

**Las cartas sobre la mesa**

**Epilogo**

Han pasado muchos días desde la última vez que hablé con Makoto. Ella me sacó de su vida, me dejó una nota en la puerta diciendo que no podía estar conmigo, que era a Zafiro a quien amaba y me pedía que fuera discreto ya que él había llegado a París para la boda, que oficialmente nuestra aventura había terminado y me deseaba que fuera feliz y encontrara a la mujer ideal para mí.

Yo hice todo lo contrario. A pesar de que durante nuestro affair salí con Mina, la empleada y amiga de Rei no pude hacerlo más luego de terminar con ella, con mi Makoto.

Le conté que en ese momento de mi vida no podía amar, que aun me dolía haber perdido al amor de mi vida, a la mujer que había amado con toda el alma; Ella pensó que era por Reika, preferí dejarlo así.

Decidí que no podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que Makoto, ¡Y peor aun! Que Zafiro. Él llegó al día siguiente del fin del mundo; Es decir, del día después de que ella rompiera mi corazón y se quedó allí, frente a mí. Justo a unos metros. Los escuchaba reír, los escuchaba jugar, los escuchaba todo el tiempo y fue demasiado para mí.

Pensé en mudarme a Londres de nueva cuenta, pero decidí no hacerlo. No por el miedo a reencontrarme con Reika, sino porque ya nada me aguardaba allí.

Terminé por pedirle asilo a mi pseudomatrimonio favorito durante el tiempo que tardara Makoto en casarse y mudarse a Tokio, ver eso todos los días era demasiado para mi paz mental. Rei estuvo de acuerdo con Darien y ambos me ofrecieron el cómodo sofá de su departamento para quedarme.

Rei era más que comprensiva conmigo. Sé que no hay nada que valore más que su tiempo a solas con mi amigo, pero aun así en ningún momento me he sentido mal recibido aquí, por el contrario siempre me pregunta si estoy bien, si hay algo que pueda hacer por mí. Me ve con esos enormes ojos violetas de una forma muy parecida a la lástima.

Hoy es la despedida de soltera de Makoto. Por obvias razones, Rei no ofreció su departamento para ello y en el de Makoto era impensable ya que Zafiro está allí. Según le dijo Rei a Darien, la mejor opción fue el extraño departamento de la Rubia asistente de la pelinegra donde pasarían la noche para evitar problemas de traslado.

Fue muy conveniente que el único lugar disponible estuviera justo en el barrio latino donde convergen un sin fin de tugurios y donde la fiesta jamás termina. Era notorio que a Darien no le causaba mucha gracia pero no dijo nada, supuso su desino si osaba abrir su gran boca.

- Lista. Me voy, amor- Anunció Rei a mi amigo con una maleta en la mano y un vestido con un escote que atragantaría hasta al más santo.

- ¿Tú...tú te irás así?-cuestiona Darien señalando con voz temblorosa el atrevido escote del pequeño vestido negro de su pareja.

- Claro, ¿pretendías que me fuera con una pijama?

- Pues...pues...¿sí?-confiesa Darien.

- No creo que sea lo más Inn en el "ay caramba", mi amor.- Se ríe ella.

- Creí que la fiesta sería en casa de Mina- Refunfuña Darien.

- Si. Así es. Parte de ella, la otra parte no- Explica con sencillez la pelinegra mientras se coloca los aretes plateados.

Darien respira profundamente. Imagino que si yo no estuviera aquí esto hubiera desencadenado una batalla campal, o tal vez no. Pero es obvio que él hace su mejor intento para no explotar preso de un ataque de celos que para nadie que lo conozca pasa desapercibido, Darien está celoso Y MUCHO. Debo decirlo, aunque siento pena por él, me divierto mucho. Él no fue precisamente un novio celoso con sus parejas anteriores. Incluso cuando una de sus novias, una rubia que solía peinarse con unas feas coletas altas lo engañó con un pseudo cantante bastante delgado lo único que dijo mi amigo fue "uff, hasta que me la quité de encima"

- Está bien- Se rindió él- Te llevo.

- ¡Claro que no! El taxi me espera afuera. Tú quédate con Andrew a ver el tenis y yo me voy.- Programa su mujer.

- No es Tenis. Es Basket ball y es la NFL, amor- Se queja Darien.

- Como sea. Disfruta tu noche de soltero- Responde ella caminando hacia el sillón y besando en los labios al muy maldito. Lo confieso. Es incómodo estar aquí ya que mi amigo aprisiona la delgada cintura de su pareja y ella responde intensificando la intensidad de su beso. Tardan un par de segundos en recordar que estoy aquí y ella se levanta apresurada- Bueno...Dejé palomitas para microondas y frituras en la alacena, disfrútenlas.

Rei se aleja con rapidez de las juguetonas manos de él y corre hasta la puerta tomando su maleta, su bolso y sus llaves. Abre la puerta pero justo antes de salir se detiene un poco y nos mira.

- Andrew- me llama ella.

- ¿Sí?-Le respondo.

- Por favor, que Darien no coma muchas frituras, Se pondrá gordito.

- jajaja. ¡Claro!-Acepto yo mientras mi amigo arquea la ceja, no le ha caído en gracia el comentario de su mujer.

Rei ríe a carcajadas y se apresura a salir antes de que Darien pueda pensar una respuesta a su broma. Cuando ella cierra la puerta escucho un gruñido y luego un suspiro ahogado que intenta ocultar de mí de forma infructuosa.

- Esa mujer te tiene loco, amigo- Evidencio.

- Si. Es verdad. Más que loco, enamorado...-Me confiesa con emoción.

- Enamorado...-No puedo evitar murmurar.

- Andrew. ¿De verdad estas bien?- Me enfrenta Darien.

- Claro. ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Respondo.

- Ya. En serio...-Insiste él- Sabes que Mañana es la boda de Makoto...

- Si. Lo sé.-apoyo- Pero no tiene por qué afectarme, ambos sabíamos que éste día llegaría y finalmente llegó.

- Pero eso no evita que te duela...¿o sí?- Explica directo mi pelinegro amigo.

- No...Tal vez no.

Me pongo de pie y tomo mi chaqueta caminando hacia la puerta de su departamento.

- Ey. ¿a dónde vas?-Me interroga.

- A tomar algo de aire, lo necesito- Le respondo.

- Bien...

Salgo del elegante barrio donde vive mi colega con destino a ningún lado. Vago por las calles de París sin rumbo fijo; Jamás imaginé que una mujer pudiera afectarme de tal modo, de tal forma.

Sin darme cuenta termino en el barrio latino tras varias horas de caminar. Mi subconsciente me ha traído aquí, justo al departamento de Minako donde está esa mujer que tanto me ha destrozado.

Me acerco al edificio de Mina. Pienso en subir, pero sé que es muy arriesgado y opto por quedarme abajo, con la esperanza de al menos poder verla de lejos y ocurre.

Ella está allí, arriba. La veo portar un velo de novia hecho con un material bastante peculiar, ¿tal vez papel higiénico? Las escucho reír, a ella, a Rei y a Mina. Sé que está feliz por este paso en su vida. No veo tristeza en sus ojos, no veo nube alguna en ella. No me extraña y creo que es lo mejor, que no se sienta como me siento yo. Que no piense en mi y que no tenga el corazón destrozado como lo tengo yo en éste instante.

Elijo dar media vuelta y regresar al departamento de mis amigos, sé que no tengo nada que hacer aquí...

La mañana en el departamento de los Spencer pasa atormentadamente, más que de costumbre debo decir. Rei corre de aquí para allá gritándole a Darien que se apresure, que se ponga la camisa, que esa no es la corbata que eligió para él. Él fuera de enojarse luce verdaderamente divertido, nunca entenderé a esos dos. Se enojan por cosas que deberían hacerlos felices y se alegran con cosas que a mí me erizarían los nervios.

- Amor, no puedo arreglar mi corbata- Se queja mi serio amigo.

- Darien, tenemos el tiempo encima y tú no puedes arreglar el nudo de tu corbata- Lo regaña ella.

- Es tú culpa. Me has convertido en un total inútil- Chilla Darien- antes de conocerte yo podía hacerme solito el nudo de la corbata, ahora solo me gusta cómo te queda a ti.

Puedo escuchar a Rei reír por lo bajo evidentemente enternecida por la pataleta de mi compinche. Definitivamente estos dos solo se entienden ellos.  
Rei termina por hacer el nudo de su corbata y besarlo fugazmente en los labios, creo que éste infeliz tenía todo fríamente calculado.

- Ya es tarde- Murmura ella.

- Yo estoy listo ya. - Asegura él poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.- vámonos

Rei se pone de pie pero duda un instante. Mira a Darien por un par de segundos y le dice:

- Adelántate. Olvidé mi bolso en la habitación. Te alcanzo abajo ¿si?-Pide ella con una voz suave que jamás le había escuchado. Seguro fue la que utilizó cuando redecoró el departamento de mi amigo a su antojo sin que él pillara.

- Está bien. Te veo abajo.- Acepta no muy convencido mi amigo saliendo del departamento. Veo a Rei caminar un par de pasos hasta la habitación y salir con un pequeño bolso del mismo color violeta de su vestido. Camina hacia la puerta pero se detiene y me observa con esos penetrantes ojos.

- Andrew...-Me llama.

- Sí.-Respondo imaginando qué es lo que viene.

- ¿Estás bien?-Me interroga.

- Sí. ¿por qué todo mundo insiste últimamente en preguntarme si estoy bien?-Me indigno- ¡Estoy bien!

Rei guarda silencio por dos segundos. No puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome mal en cuanto las palabras salen de mi boca.

- Rei...Yo lo lamento- Me disculpo- No quise hablarte así.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo- Acepta ella- Pero me preocupas, desde que llegaste aquí te veo melancólico. Triste. Creo que Makoto te importaba más de lo que quisiste aceptar.

- ¿Makoto, importarme?-Le pregunto irónico- Claro que no. Tu sabes lo que fue lo nuestro un simple "affair" nada más, solo sexo.

Rei me observa. Conociéndola esperaba que ella me soltara una senda bofetada por expresarme así de la relación que mantuve con su mejor amiga y casi hermana, por el contrario veo una risa irónica y algo amargo salir de sus labios.

- Para ser "solo sexo" luces bastante mal, Andrew- Me regresa ella, me duele más que si me hubiera soltado la bofetada- Tu la amas y ella...

- ¿Y ella?...-Le interrogo con desesperación tomándola de los brazos.

- Ella y tu no debieron jugar al amor, Andrew. Con el amor no se juega- Me regaña Rei.

- Rei. ¿Tú crees que ella me ame?- Le pregunto- ¿crees que sienta algo más por mí?

- Creo...No, no importa lo que yo crea. ¿no crees que?...-Rei duda- olvídalo.

- ¿qué?¿qué?- cuestiono con desesperación.

- ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para todo? Ella se casará hoy y...Zafiro es un buen tipo, Andrew.- me regaña ella.

- Tienes razón. Además, si a ella le interesara estar conmigo hubiera mandado todo al diablo y se hubiera quedado conmigo como se lo pedí ¿no?- Le pregunto.

- ¿qué tú qué?- Se sorprende la mujer de mi amigo.

- Sí. Le dije que la amo, le dije que quiero un mundo con ella, que lo quiero todo a su lado, pero ella me rechazó- Le confieso a la pelinegra.

- Andrew...-Se apena la pelinegra.

- Olvídalo. No fue nada...-Minimizo intentando sonreír.

Rei no luce convencida pero justo cuando abre su boca para rebatir mi comentario escucho el claxon del carro de mi amigo sonar con insistencia.

- ¡Darien sabe que detesto que haga eso!- Bufa la muchacha de ojos amatista. - ¡Lo detesto!

Rei toma su bolso y camina hacia la puerta. Sé que para ella fue su salvación que el necio e impaciente de mi amigo comenzara a llamarla en ese instante. Imagino que no tenía muchas palabras de aliento para decirme, dice cosas triviales como "hay café en la cafetera y jugo en el refrigerador" y sale corriendo sin decir nada más "la salvó la campana".

Al quedarme solo y vestido aun con mi pijama, bueno...La que le "tomé prestada" a mi anfitrión me movilizo a la cocina. Paso la siguiente media hora buscando qué prepararme. Abro la nevera y me encuentro con un sin fin de productos "Light" Gruño por lo bajo, maldita alimentación sana ¿dónde está la comida de hombres en ésta casa?, me rindo y me decido a prepararme unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado.

Tardo tres intentos en conseguir que no me queden quemados. No es que sea un mal cocinero, pero creo que definitivamente Rei tiene Razón. La boda de Makoto me afecta más de lo que quiero aceptar; Pero si sobreviví antes sé que lo haré ahora.

Pruebo mi creación pero es terrible y opto por tirarlo a la basura. Me sirvo un jugo de naranja y abro la alacena, tomo una de las bolsas de frituras de las que nos habló Rei la noche anterior y camino al sofá donde me la he vivido los últimos días. Cuando coloco un montón de papas fritas en mi boca el timbre de la casa suena y yo me pongo de pie de mala gana.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Ella, con Makoto, con Mi Makoto. Se ve agitada y aun está ataviada con su vaporoso vestido de novia, la miro extrañado y ella me mira primero con miedo y luego con una sonrisa que me lo dice todo, sin necesidad de más.

- Hola- Me dice con voz nerviosa...

- Bienvenida...

La abrazo desesperadamente y se prende a mi cuello con la misma necesidad; ella intenta explicar algo, pero callo sus labios con un beso apasionado mientras nos las ingeniamos para cerrar la puerta del departamento a nuestras espaldas para tumbarnos en la alfombra de la sala y terminar de devorarnos, pasó tanto tiempo desde la última vez, tantas ganas, tantas noches, tanta sed.

Sé que hay mucho por decir, mucho por explicar, mucho por hablar pero a fin de cuentas... ¿qué mejor explicación necesito que tenerla aquí?

Por que sabía perfectamente que perdería  
Si se quedaba otro día  
No iba a largarse Jamás...

**Fin...¿O principio?**

**Hoy Miercoles 5 de Septiembre da por terminada ésta historia llamada "Las cartas sobre la mesa" y con ello la última entrega del regalo de mi muy querida amiga Maemoiselle Rosseau, la emperatriz y mera mera de la pareja Andrew/Makoto. Siempre meto a estos dos en mis historias aunque mis favoritos todos sabemos quienes son siempre vale la pena hacer algo así por estos dos que me encantan pero sobre todo como regalo para mi Matona favorita.**

**Amiga, espero que te guste éste fic, que Sooorry, es romántico hasta la médula y no tiene ningún muertito pero que te he hecho con mucho cariño y terminado desde el 5 de Mayo que es tu cumple pero entregado a gotitas junto con mi "oso mensajero" que es re pachanguero, ahora él y yo nos disponemos a tomarnos nuestros alipuces, mil gracias por tu amistad y gracias al Kami por mandar a mi ente maligno norteño**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños! (Por última vez en éste año)**

**Te quiere tu amiga:**

**La maga**


End file.
